Mirror Mirror
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Kouji sufre por los abusos de su padre y solo una persona podrá sacarlo de aquel infierno... Kouzumi. Por favor lean y dejen reviews.


**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene una situación adulta, si querés leerlo es bajo tu propio riesgo.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Digimon Frontier ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de su respectivo creador.

* * *

**Mirror Mirror**

Definitivamente Kouji Minamoto no era el chico más afortunado de la ciudad: flacucho, casi escuálido, debía sufrir los constantes abusos por parte de su padre, quien parecía disfrutar con los gritos del muchacho, o esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado el muchacho. Tras la vuelta del Digimundo, el papá del morocho había comenzado con los maltratos, todo por culpa de un segundo divorcio. No entendía como era que sus huesos no se rompían a diario. Además estaba el factor de que no tenía permitido tratar con sus amigos, por lo que se había cerrado a un mundo en el cual nadie lo ayudaba a superar los traumas por los que pasaba.  
Aquella tarde su padre le había dado un humillante castigo, era su ceremonia de graduación y él tendría que asistir desnudo. Ya nada le importaría, estaba acostumbrado a las diarias humillaciones por las que su padre lo hacía pasar… pero aquella noche era especial, después de todo, Izumi Orimoto, su gran amor, estaría presente. Ella había sido una muy buena amiga, la única que había persistido a su lado a pesar del constante rechazo que el chico demostraba.  
La noche llegó antes de lo previsto y Kouji subió al auto llorando y suplicando piedad.  
-¡Por favor papá! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!-lloraba para solo recibir una bofetada como respuesta-. Te lo suplico… haré lo que sea…  
-¡Cállate desgraciada!-así era, su padre lo trataba como si fuera una chica.  
-Papá por favor… no quiero que Izumi me…  
-¿Izumi?-su padre lo miró interesado-. Así que me has desobedecido… luego hablaremos acerca de tu mal comportamiento.  
-No papá… yo no…-intentó explicar Kouji.  
-¡Te dije que te callaras!-una fuerte bofetada, otra más de las tantas, se estrelló en su mejilla, provocando que el chico se silenciara por miedo.  
El viaje fue corto pues estaban cerca de la escuela. Al llegar Kouji miró horrorizado la cantidad de chicos bien vestidos que llegaban y se juntaban en la puerta a platicar o que simplemente entraban a la fiesta.  
-Bien, hemos llegado. Baja del auto-su padre le ordenó.  
-Papá por favor… no puedo hacerlo… me da mucha vergüenza-suplicó en un sollozo lastimero.  
-Pues lástima por ti-y sin decir más, lo empujó fuera del auto, para luego arrancar y marcharse rápidamente.  
Con el ruido que el golpe había producido, la gente del lugar volteó a ver que estaba pasando, encontrándose un Kouji desnudo sobre un charco de lodo. Las risas lo invadieron todo, todos lo apuntaban y se reían de él y su desgracia. Izumi estaba por allí, él se paralizó al verla voltear para contemplar el porqué de todas las risas. Pero su mirada no se tornó divertida ni demostró burla como las demás, sino que su rostro denotó sorpresa y angustia. La hermosa rubia corrió hacia donde el muchacho se hallaba llorando.  
-¡Kouji!-exclamó angustiada, para luego arrojarse al suelo a su lado y abrazarlo-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te… qué te pasó?-la rubia lo ayudo a ponerse de pie con cuidado.  
-No te acerques… por favor, no me veas…-Minamoto estaba muy avergonzado, no levantaba la mirada del suelo ni dejaba de llorar-. Por favor… no tú…  
-No seas tonto, vamos, hay que salir de aquí-la digidestinada del viento lo miró con fiereza-. No te dejaré…-ella lo arrastró fuera del lugar, hasta donde se encontraban las pistas deportivas de la escuela, un lugar vacío y donde podrían estar tranquilos y solos. Lo guió hasta debajo de un árbol, en donde lo sentó y se sentó a su lado, acurrucándolo en sus brazos-. ¿Vas a contarme qué te sucedió?  
-Y-yo no…-intentó decírselo pero no podía, sabía que su padre lo castigaría después. Solo quería llorar, descargar todo aquel dolor. Izumi era su amiga, lo quería, no lo obligaría a hablar.  
-Tranquilo… no llores Kou, estoy aquí…-la rubia acariciaba sus cabellos con una ternura indescriptible. No entendía porque una chica tan bonita y dulce como ella permanecía al lado de un imbécil pobresucho como él.  
En ningún momento fueron a la fiesta, Kouji intentó convencer a Izumi de que fuera y se divirtiera con sus amigos, pero ella lo negó, no quería más que disfrutar junto al muchacho. A Izumi le dolía ver a su amigo en aquel estado. No entendía como podría haber llegado a aquella situación, pero sabía que le dolía verlo así. Kouji siempre había sido un chico muy respetable para ella, tanto en el Digimundo como en el mundo real. Lo observó con detenimiento solo para encontrarse con un cuerpo lleno de marcas, moretones y quemaduras.  
-Kouji… no puedes seguir así…-Izumi besó su cabellera-. Tienes que hacer algo o terminará matándote.  
-Sería lo más agradable que él haya hecho por mí…-la monótona voz denotaba una gran depresión, cosa que provocó que la chica se sintiese aún más triste.  
-No digas eso… por favor… tú tienes que vivir-la mirada de Izumi reflejaba la gran tristeza que ella sentía-. Yo… yo no se que haría si tú… si tú…-su voz comenzó a quebrarse lentamente y sus ojos a inundarse. Amaba a Kouji, no quería verlo sufrir.  
-¿Por qué no te alejas de mí como los demás?-sollozó el morocho-. ¿Por qué no te burlas de mí? ¿Por qué no eres como los demás?  
-Por que me importas… eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho Kouji-besó su frente con ternura-. No quiero que sufras…  
-Gracias Izumi… es lindo tener a una amiga cuando normalmente tienes a todo el mundo en contra-Kouji se aferró a la ropa de Izumi, llorando.

Los días pasaron y Minamoto no volvió a abrirse a ella como lo había echo aquella noche. Al parecer el padre había sospechado algo ya que el muchacho había regresado más calmado de lo que esperaba. Lo primero que hizo al verlo entrar a la casa fue arrastrarlo a la cocina del cabello. Ignoraba los gritos de su hijo y lo golpeaba contra todo lo que había a su paso.  
-¡Has sido una hija mala, ¿verdad?! ¡Muy, muy mala!-le gritó éste, encendiendo las hornallas mientras Kouji se retorcía inquieto pues sabía que era lo que pasaría. Tal y como esperaba, aquel hombre, completamente loco, tomó aceite y colocó sus manos al fuego, echándoles aceite encima. El digielegido de la luz sintió como sus manos comenzaban a quemarse lentamente, era un dolor inigualable, y por más que él luchara para quitar las manos, su padre las mantenía allí firmes, aunque él gritara y llorara.  
-¡Duele papá! ¡Por favor!-Kouji no hacía más que gritar. Jamás había experimentado un dolor semejante. Sus manos ardían.  
-¿Volverás a ser una mala chica?-le gritó su padre.  
-¡No! ¡Lo juro! Seré buen… buena niña…-Kouji se sintió humillado, estaba obligado a reconocerse como de una sexualidad que no era la suya. Odiaba aquella vida.  
-Muy bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar-el señor Minamoto cerró la llave de gas para apagar el fuego y su hijo cayó de rodillas al suelo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba-. Ya que estás allí podrías lamerme los zapatos…-fue una orden más que una invitación. Kouji se inclinó aún más para alcanzar los zapatos de su padre pero lo único que recibió fue una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo mandó impulsado hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra la heladera.  
-Muy mala, eres muy mala hija-le tiró de los cabellos arrastrándolo a la sala de estar, donde lo estrelló contra la punta de una mesa. Se escuchó un horrible ruido de quebradura, y antes de que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta, Kouji se encontraba sobre la mesa, acostado en una posición muy extraña-. ¡Estúpida! ¡¿Cómo vas a quebrarte?! ¡Idiota!-comenzó a golpearlo nuevamente, ignorando la pena por la que el chico pasaba. Finalmente, todo fue oscuridad.  
Al otro día Kouji despertó para ir a la escuela, le dolía absolutamente cada parte de su cuerpo, sin excepción. Ignorando el dolor se aseó y se vistió. Caminó a la escuela en lo que parecía una eterna tortura, por suerte solo faltaba una semana para terminar el año escolar. Era consiente que todos se habían burlado de él la noche anterior, por lo que probablemente lo harían también ese día. Llegó al edificio con la vista gacha, y tal como esperaba todos lo señalaban riendo. A lo lejos vio a sus amigos elegidos cuchicheando, Koichi no estaba allí pues es estaba en otra escuela. Pero allí estaba ella, quien corrió en su ayuda al verlo en un estado tan lamentable.  
-¡Dios mío, que te sucedió!-Izumi estaba histérica.  
-Deja… me…-a Kouji le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso le dolía respirar o hablar.  
-¡Kouji, no es normal llegar así a la escuela! ¡No me pidas que no me preocupe!  
-Izumi… por favor yo…-pero antes de terminar la frase perdió el conocimiento.

Recuperó el conocimiento en una habitación desconocida, femenina pero tierna… la habitación de Izumi. Se intentó incorporar pero una infernal punzada de dolor lo recorrió de arriba abajo, por lo que decidió que era mejor desistir en el intento. Se recostó disfrutando dela tranquilidad momentánea, allí no había ningún padre malvado que lo golpeara, allí la chica de sus sueños se preocupaba por él. Notó varias vendas que lo cubrían, probablemente se habían molestado en curarlo. No tuvo mucho tiempo de meditar pues la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Izumi, quien ya no traía uniforme escolar y llevaba una bandeja con alimentos.  
-¡Vaya, despertaste!-se alegró la muchacha al verlo-. Estaba muy preocupada por ti…  
-¿Qué me… pasó…?-inquirió el chico de cabello largo, quien ahora lo llevaba suelto para comodidad de él.  
-Te desmayaste en la escuela-explicó la rubia-. No te preocupes, te he sacado sin que nos vean para no causar problemas.  
-Gracias…-intentó sonreír pero el atisbo de sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de dolor.  
-Te duele mucho, ¿verdad?... Pobrecito…-la preocupación de la digidestinada del viento era sincera y él lo sabía-. Tenías muchos golpes… el doctor te recetó por lo menos una semana en cama. ¿Y qué le pasó a tus manos? Parecían…  
-Me quemé con la pava-interrumpió Kouji. Izumi sabía que no era verdad, pero no lo forzaría a hablar si él no quería contarle la verdad sobre que era lo que le pasaba.  
Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo que Izumi sentía algo por el solitario Kouji, por ello siempre permanecía pendiente de lo que él necesitara. Sabía que algo fuera de lo común sucedía en su familia, pues Kouji siempre llegaba a la escuela con horribles marcas y cicatrices, como si a su padre le gustara torturarlo, pero no podía ser ello… el Kousei Minamoto que ella conocía era un hombre respetable y que se preocupaba por sus hijos… o por lo menos lo era mientras había estado casado con esa mujer que su hijo tanto detestaba. Desde entonces nunca más había tenido la oportunidad de regresar a la casa de los Minamoto, por lo que jamás lo había vuelvo a ver.  
-Necesito… regresar a casa…  
-Kouji no puedo dejar que te vayas en ese estado-lo reprimió la rubia-. Sería poco ético.  
-Mi padre me castigará…-de repente su mirada se transformó por completo, como si un profundo trauma lo hubiese invadido y hubiese tomado control sobre él. Izumi no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿tanto miedo le tenía a su padre?  
-Kouji, tranquilo…-acarició sus cabellos-. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño… lo prometo.  
-Gracias-el chico estalló en llanto abrazando a la chica a quien tanto amaba. Se sentía muy mal al no poder estar con ella, era como si un profundo vacío lo invadiera y se apoderara de él. Ella había sido su luz cuando más lo había necesitado, no cabía duda de lo especial que era, de lo mucho que la amaba.  
-Kou… tranquilo… ¿seguro que no quieres contarme?  
-Lo siento… no puedo hacerlo…-sollozó el muchacho-. Créeme que si pudiera lo haría pero… no puedo… o será peor para todos…podría hacerte daño Izumi y yo no quiero eso para ti, yo quiero que seas feliz… si eres inteligente te mantendrás lejos de mí.  
-Lo siento Kou… pero no soy muy inteligente-bromeó la chica de ojos claros.  
-Lo siento por ti Izumi… pero te amo demasiado como para involucrarte en esto… no dejaré que sufras… no por mi culpa… y menos si puedo evitarlo.  
-Pero a cambio de ello tú eres el que sufre Kou… si no me dices que es lo que te pasa no podré ayudarte…  
-No te preocupes… estaré bien-él le sonrió tiernamente y acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, acariciándole el rostro de pasada.

Claro que Kouji no pudo cumplir la promesa hecha a la rubia, pues su padre no dudó ni un segundo en atacarlo. El muchacho intentó esquivar los golpes, pero con las heridas que tenía le era imposible esquivar. Aquella noche debió llegar a la cama arrastrándose pues por las nuevas lesiones ya no podía ni siquiera estar de pié.

_Koichi miró a través de la ventana de su habitación, estaba inquieto, con un mal presentimiento que invadía todo su ser. No era tan tarde por lo que no tenía sueño, intentaba hacer su tarea pero no podía concentrarse, probablemente lo regañarían al otro día en la escuela. El teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar, probablemente una de las amigas de su madre. Se dirigió a atender pues su madre estaba trabajando, pero al coger el tubo se sorprendió al escuchar una voz joven y angustiada del otro lado de la línea.  
-¿Koichi?-la reconoció enseguida, era la voz de Izumi, quien había sido compañera suya durante la estadía en el Digimundo. A veces se veían pues eran quienes más tiempo libre tenían y aprovechaban a salir y a ponerse al tanto.  
-Izumi, tanto tiempo. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?-preguntó Kimura.  
-Necesito hablar contigo… es sobre Kouji.  
-¡¿Le pasó algo a mi hermano?!-como siempre que se trataba de su gemelo, Koichi se alarmó notablemente.  
-Eso es lo que me temo… Koichi, algo raro está pasando en esa casa… y me temo que es Kouji quien está sufriendo todas las consecuencias. Hoy se desmayó en el colegio antes de que empezaran las clases… lucía muy mal, tenía varias costillas fracturadas… además… esos moretones… ¡Es horrible Koichi! ¡Creo que tu padre está abusando de él!  
-¿Mi padre? Lo último que supe de él es que se había divorciado de la madrastra de Kouji… ahora creo que sigue solo…  
-Hay que averiguar que es lo que sucede con Kouji, temo que si sigue así, alguno de estos días aparecerá muerto…  
-No te preocupes, nos encontraremos mañana después de clase ¿vale? Arregla una salida con los chicos y Kouji, intentaremos persuadirlo para que nos cuente lo que ha pasado. No podemos permitir que se sobre esfuerce.  
-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Koichi, y gracias…-agradeció Izumi.  
-No te preocupes, y gracias a ti por mantenerme al tanto de lo que le pasa a Kouji, últimamente ya no me llama como antes y casi nunca nos vemos, como si me estuviera evitando…-meditó el muchacho.  
-Es lo que ha hecho con todos-suspiró la rubia, con voz cansina-. Bien entonces… hasta mañana.  
-Que descanses-se despidió Koichi para luego cortar.  
Koichi llevaba tiempo sospechando acerca de que algo malo le pasaba a su hermano, pero nunca se imaginó que el padre de éste podría haber estado abusando de él, de otro modo Kouji se lo habría contado… ¿O no?  
Al otro día Koichi se levantó antes de que su despertador sonara, continuaba con aquel extraño presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. ¿Tendría que ver algo con aquella extraña llamada de Izumi del día anterior? Esa tarde lo averiguaría. Se vistió para ir al colegio y se dirigió a desayunar, donde unas provisiones preparadas por su madre el día anterior lo esperaban.  
-No deberías esforzarte tanto mamá…-sonrió Koichi.  
El día pasó rápido, por lo que cuando finalmente la tortuosa campana sonó, Koichi tiró todos los libros dentro de su mochila de manera desordenada y salió corriendo hacia la escuela donde se reuniría con sus amigos, a quienes hace mucho no veía. Al llegar notó a la rubia, que agitaba la mano para llamar su atención, pero su cara no era alegre como siempre, sino que se denotaba la angustia a simple vista.  
-¡Izumi!-saludó el digielegido de la oscuridad, corriendo en su dirección, todos estaban allí, Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki e Izumi… pero no había rastro alguno de su hermano-. ¿Y… y Kouji?  
-Koichi lo siento… Kouji no… ha venido hoy a la escuela…-la chica bajó la vista apenada-. De todas formas me pareció buena idea que charlemos el tema entre todos y que después le hagamos una visita sorpresiva y lo interroguemos entre todos, no podrá negarse.  
-Tú piensas en todo-sonrió el mayor de los gemelos, provocando un sonrojo por parte de la aludida.  
-Bien, si no les importa… ¿Puede alguien explicarnos de que diablos están hablando?-preguntó el líder de los niños elegidos-. Siento que hay una parte en la que me perdí de algo.  
-Es cierto… ¿Qué pasó con Kouji?-preguntó el menor del grupo, su actitud de preocupación hacia sus amigos no había cambiado en absoluto.  
-Hablémoslo en un lugar más privado o alguien podría oírnos-recomendó Koichi, y una vez que estuvieron en una plaza en la que solían reunirse, Izumi se dejó caer sobre un columpio y, balanceándose, comenzó a hablar.  
-Con Koichi creemos… creemos que alguien ha estado abusando de Kouji-explicó la rubia-. Ustedes mismos lo han visto, sus heridas, la forma en la que el padre lo trata…  
-¿Eh?-los tres amigos quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión.  
-¿Abusando de él?-meditó Takuya-. Tiene sentido… estaba desnudo cuando llegó a la fiesta de graduación, ¿no? Y las lastimaduras de su cuerpo… no se, me daban mala espina…  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kouji llegó desnudo a su fiesta de graduación?!-exclamó Koichi, estaba completamente fuera de sí-. ¡No me dijiste nada Izumi!  
-Lo siento, es que no te quería preocupar…-se disculpó la fémina del grupo-. Pero creo que logré exactamente el efecto contrario al deseado…  
-N-no te preocupes…-el muchacho debió utilizar todo su autocontrol para no gritarle a la muchacha, ella tan solo tenía buenas intenciones, no quería lastimarlo o preocuparlo demasiado.  
-Bien, entonces ¡está decidido!-exclamó Takuya, sintiendo el antiguo liderazgo volver a él.  
-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Junpei-. Aún no hemos planeado nada.  
-¿Qué no es obvio? Vamos a ir a interrogar a Kouji a su casa, no lo dejaremos hasta que no nos diga la verdad-anunció el moreno.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no debemos ser tan precipitados, tenemos que tener cuidado de no pasarnos de la raya. Recuerden que somos sus amigos, no podemos forzarlo a hablar si él no quiere hacerlo-secundó la rubia.  
-Si Izumi va, yo voy-apoyó el mayor, en un nuevo intento de coquetear con la chica.  
-Dios Junpei, no ligarás conmigo de esa manera-lo regañó Izumi. No es que le molestara que el muchacho le demostrara el afecto que sentía por ella. El problema no era ese, sino que el problema era que ella ya tenía a alguien en su corazón, después de todo… ella amaba a alguien, y ese alguien se encontraba sufriendo por alguna extraña razón que no le quería decir.  
_

Sin más que decir, los chicos fueron a la casa del menor de los gemelos. Se disponían a tocar timbre pero algo los detuvo… un horrible y desgarrador grito inundó el ambiente, y provenía del interior de la casa. Era Kouji. Los muchachos se miraron unos a otros sin saber de que manera intervenir, hasta que finalmente decidieron ir por la policía. Izumi y Tomoki corrieron hasta la estación más cercana mientras que los otros tres jóvenes permanecían haciendo guardia en la casa donde los hechos sucedían, y de paso, entre ruidos y gemidos, intentaban enterarse de algo que posiblemente podría estar sucediendo en el interior de la casa. Era obvio que no era una situación normal. El auto de policía se dejó ver doblando en la esquina, se acercaba sin la sirena pues deseaban pasar desadvertidos por el padre de Kouji, de otro modo le darían tiempo a preparar una coartada. Los hombres bajaron del auto y pegaron el oído a la puerta, verificando la certeza que los muchachos les habían hecho saber. Una vez que estuvieron seguros, irrumpieron en la casa estando armados, los chicos estaban tras ellos. Fue la visión más horrible que Izumi recordó jamás haber visto. Allí estaba Kouji, colgando de una lámpara del techo… se encontraba desnudo y temblando de arriba abajo. Su padre también estaba allí, cuchillo en mano, provocándole diversos cortes que provocaban gritos y espasmos por parte de la victima, y no era lo único… sangre corría por entre las piernas del chico. Probablemente su padre lo habría violado también. Tenía una parte del rostro cubierta por quemaduras, que a pesar de que no eran seberas, probablemente ardían.  
-Kou…ji…-Izumi difícilmente pudo articular la palabra.  
-No…-sus ojos reflejaban el profundo trauma que lo afectaba-. ¡No me veas! ¡No me veas!-lloró-. ¡Vete!  
-Señor, lo sentimos pero el abuso a menores está penalizado por la ley, lamentamos decirle que deberá acompañarnos-habló uno de los dos policías presentes.  
-¡Cállense! ¡Ya me han separado de Tomoko y después de Satomi! ¡No dejaré que me separen de mi hermosa hija!-chilló Kousei para luego acercar el cuchillo a la garganta de su hijo.  
-¡No, Kouji!-lloriqueó la rubia.  
-¿Hermosa hija?-los policías se miraron entre sí, confundidos-. ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que es un hombre?  
-Es un enfermo mental, hay que llevarlo al hospital…-susurró el otro de los policías para luego tomar su walkie-talkie-. Aquí Edward, necesitamos refuerzos-una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado del móvil y luego de dar la dirección, se cortó la comunicación-. Mire amigo, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas… usted decide.  
-¡No me aparten de mi hija! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo!  
-¡Por favor señor, se lo suplico!-fue Izumi quien valientemente se adelantó al resto del grupo. No temía que fuera a lastimarla, sino que tenía miedo que lo lastimara a Kouji.  
-¡Cállate!-Kousei cortó la cuerda que colgaba al menor de los gemelos y, tomándolo del cabello, lo arrastró corriendo hacia el otro cuarto, donde los encerró. Se escuchó un ruido de cajones y después, como el señor Minamoto volvía a gritarle a su hijo-. ¡Eres una desgraciada, te mataré!  
-¡Kouji!-Takuya, Koichi, Junpei y los policías se lanzaron a la vez a derrumbar la puerta, lográndolo de entrada. Los policías apuntaron al hombre con sus propias armas de fuego.  
-Baje su pistola ahora mismo señor Minamoto-dijo el primero de los policías, alto, morocho y de ojos claros-. No tiene porque cometer un acto por el cual todos nos lamentaremos.  
El aludido los miró a todos con los ojos desorbitados, se notaba a simple vista que no tenía ni la más remota idea acerca de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. De repente comenzó a atar cabos y divisó a la rubia, quien se encontraba al fondo del grupo.  
-Mocosa infernal… ¡Esto es todo tu culpa!-y tras ese bramido se escuchó como el arma era disparada. Nadie pudo hacer nada para evitar que la bala le diera a la rubia, quien tras el primer grito de dolor, cayó al suelo inconsciente-. Así estás mejor, muerta y…-pero un fuerte puñetazo impidió que terminara la frase, y era Kouji quien miraba furioso a su padre. El señor Minamoto no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio, y apenas soltó el arma al caer, Kouji la pateó lejos del hombre.  
-Izumi… Izumi, despierta-sollozaba el menor del grupo sacudiendo a su inconsciente amiga mientras Takuya regresaba de haber ido a llamar a la ambulancia.  
-Usted vendrá con nosotros señor-los policías se encargaron de esposar a Kousei, llevándolo al auto. Uno de ellos regresó y miró a Kouji-. No podemos llevarlo a la comisaría en este estado para que nos dé los detalles, pero más tarde lo veremos en el hospital.  
-S-sí…-fue lo único que Kouji pudo articular antes de voltear a ver a su amada. Estaba muy shockeado, había mucha sangre, demasiada para su gusto. Corrió junto a ella, quien siempre había estado a su lado, quien siempre lo había apoyado en todo momento a pesar de que él se había mantenido firme en su decisión de no contarle nada… Se sintió fatal… quizá si le hubiera contado antes ella no estaría pasando por aquella horrible situación. Tomó su mano con fuerza y besó su frente-. Resiste amor… tan solo un poco más…  
-Se ve feo…-Takuya contempló el hombro de la chica. Un pequeño orificio se abría a través de su uniforme. Luego volteó a ver a su amigo con pena-. Deberías cambiarte antes de que la ambulancia los lleve… yo llamaré a sus padres.  
-Sí, gracias por todo…-Kouji abrazó a su amigo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Se sentía débil por los golpes que su padre le había dado, mareado, pobre… no había podido proteger a Izumi de un castigo que a él le correspondía en su lugar.  
-Ven hermano, déjame que te ayude a cambiarte-Koichi lo ayudó a pararse y lo guió a su habitación, donde descubrió tan solo un conjunto de hombre, el uniforme, los demás eran todos de mujer. Había blusas, polleras, vestidos, medias… ¡incluso la ropa interior era de chica!-. ¿Papá te obligaba a usar esto?  
-Ahá-sollozó el menor, refugiándose en los brazos de su hermano, sumamente avergonzado.  
-Ya, tranquilo-Koichi acarició su cabello con ternura-. Tu pesadilla ya ha terminado Kouji, ahora estarás a salvo, vendrás conmigo y mamá.  
-Pero… pero… ¿Y si Izumi muere por mi culpa?-Kouji lo miró desesperado-. ¡No podría vivir con ello! ¡Sería mucho para mí!  
-Cálmate, ella no morirá, es una chica muy fuerte-sonrió el mayor, abrazando protectoramente a su hermanito.  
-Eso espero…-Kouji comenzó a vestirse con la ayuda de su gemelo-. Finalmente cuando pienso que todo se arreglará y que podremos estar juntos algo pasa y nos separa otra vez… me siento muy mal.  
-No es tu culpa.  
-Sí lo es, yo debería haber muerto, no ella.  
-Si vas a hablar así mejor cállate porque a Izumi no le gustaría escucharte hablar de esa manera-le espetó el muchacho de cabello corto-. Y no creo que le agrade verte así de deprimido cuando despierte en el hospital.  
-Tienes razón… lo siento…-el muchacho hizo un asomo de sonrisa.  
La sirena de la ambulancia se dejó escuchar y los médicos entraron al lugar. Cargaron a la rubia en una camilla y al ver a Kouji lo llevaron con ellos también. Los llevaron al hospital, él escucho como cuchicheaban acerca de las posibilidades de Izumi, las cuales eran pocas pero no nulas. Kouji estaba tan angustiado que lo primero que hicieron cuando llegaron al hospital fue inyectarle un calmante que lo terminó por dormir. Abrió los ojos horas después. Miró a su alrededor algo mareado, su madre y su hermano estaban allí, sonriéndole. Se notaba a simple vista que la mujer había estado llorando.  
-Hermano, ¿estás bien?-preguntó su gemelo.  
-¿Izumi? ¿Cómo está Izumi?-era lo único que le interesaba al joven en aquellos momentos-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?  
-Tu amiga aún sigue en emergencias amor… la están operando, pero no te preocupes, no es ningún punto crítico-lo tranquilizó su madre-. Deberá permanecer en silla de ruedas un tiempo, pero no es nada que no pueda reponerse con cuidados y tiempo.  
-Ya veo…-suspiró-. Perdón por haberlos preocupado… ya estoy bien.  
-Nada de eso-negó su hermano, sonriéndole a modo de apoyo-. Cuando tus heridas se repongan del todo, comenzarás un tratamiento psicológico con expertos. Ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte.  
-Vendrás a vivir con nosotros hijo, no tienes nada que temer, no volverás a sufrir los abusos de ese hombre-lo tranquilizó Tomoko, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura-. No lo permitiremos, ni tu hermano, ni yo, y supongo que tampoco lo permitirán tus amigos. Han estado aquí hasta hace unos minutos, ya es tarde así que les dije que se fueran a dormir, supongo que estarán muy cansados después del ajetreado día.  
-Iré a llamarlos para avisar que estás bien-Koichi sonrió gentilmente antes de salir de la habitación a la vez que sacaba su teléfono móvil para hablar con sus amigos.  
-Mamá… gracias por estar aquí-sonrió el muchacho. Era una sonrisa débil, pues aún le dolían mucho las heridas-. Gracias por aceptarme contigo… yo… desde que papá se divorció comencé a sentirme como su muñeca, era horrible… me usaba para cosas desagradables…-las lágrimas comenzaron a apreciarse en sus ojos-. Me tocaba… me hacía sentir un objeto.  
-Mi pequeño…-la señora Kimura llenó su rostro de besos. En verdad le dolía que su hijo sufriera de aquella manera. No podía concebir que un hombre como lo había sido Kousei hubiese lastimado a su propio hijo de aquella manera. Definitivamente el hombre había perdido la cordura ante el constante rechazo sufrido por la pérdida de las dos mujeres a quien amaba-. No te preocupes, cuando todo termine vendrás a vivir con nosotros y serás muy feliz, ya lo verás.  
-Gracias mamá….

Aquella tarde Izumi permaneció en la habitación a la que había sido dispuesta. Pasaron horas hasta que la muchacha despertó. No recordaba mucho, pero un fuerte dolor la aturdía. Kouji estaba sumamente preocupada por la rubia, había ido a visitarla al tener la primera oportunidad, y había permanecido allí desde entonces. El peliazul se encontraba acariciando la mejilla de la chica cuando de repente la chica abrió los ojos.  
-¿Kou?-titubeó la chica. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y se lanzó hacia su cuello abrazándolo-. ¡Kou estas bien, que alegría!  
-No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien… ¡Tú eres la importante! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás mareada? ¿Te encuentras bien?-miles de preguntas salieron de la boca de Kouji, cada una demostraba la preocupación que el chico sentía por ella.  
-Estoy bien… tan solo me duele un poco la rodilla.  
-Me dijeron que tendrás que estar en silla de ruedas un tiempo-susurró el chico-. Perdóname, es mi culpa.  
-No seas tonto, claro que no es tu culpa…-Izumi sonrió mirando a su amado-. Me alegra que estés bien… te amo Kou.  
-Yo también te amo Izumi, no te das una idea de cuanto-Kouji se inclinó hacia abajo para besar a la rubia. Finalmente podían estar juntos sin que nadie se interponga entre ellos, ya no había peligro. Se besaron como hace tiempo que querían hacer, un beso profundo y delicado, sin forzar a ninguno de los dos. Si hubiera sido por ellos, el beso hubiera sido eterno, jamás lo hubieran cortado, pero como humanos que eran, el aire era necesario para ellos, por lo que debieron separarse para respirar.  
-Me alegra que finalmente podremos estar juntos, he esperado esto por mucho tiempo… te adoro…-la rubia lo besó tiernamente-. Y además ya no sufrirás, eso me hace sumamente feliz… odiaba verte sufrir de la forma en la que lo hacías…  
-No te preocupes, ahora estaremos juntos y felices… pero no sabes lo angustiado que estaba… creí que te perdería-el muchacho se inclinó y besó la frente de su chica-. Me sentía fatal, no te pude proteger…  
-Kou, te dije mil veces que no te culparas-lo acalló Izumi-. Lo que importa es que ambos estamos bien, ¿si? Te amo y te lo digo ahora y mil veces si es necesario, no quiero que sufras…  
-Izumi… quiero que…  
-¡Izumi!-los gritos de Takuya y Junpei fueron los que interrumpieron el precioso momento.  
-¡Nos dijeron que habías despertado!-sollozó Junpei-. ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!  
-Gracias chicos, estoy bien-sonrió la rubia-. Tan solo me duele un poco la rodilla, pero por demás estoy bien.  
-Que bueno, Junpei no dejaba de molestar, se quedó a dormir en casa anoche y no paró de hablar, no me dejó dormir-se burló el digidestinado del fuego.  
-No fue tan así-se defendió el aludido-. Además, ¿qué importa ahora? Sabemos que Izumi está bien, eso es lo importante.  
-Tienes razón.  
-Tenía mucho miedo-Tomoki abrazó a la muchacha sin poder evitar que unos leves sollozos se escaparan de sus labios.  
-Ya Tomoki, tienes que ser fuerte. Yo estaré fuera del hospital en pocos días, no debes preocuparte por mí.  
-Bien, llamemos a nuestras casas-propuso Takuya.  
-¿Por qué?-se sorprendió la niña elegida del viento.  
-Todos están preocupados por ti pues todos saben lo que pasó contigo y Kouji-explicó el mayor de los gemelos.  
-Ya veo… Dios, ¡qué vergüenza!-se apenó la muchacha.  
-Bien, ¡vamos!-exclamó Junpei, saliendo del cuarto junto a los recién llegados.  
-Bien…-la rubia miró a su lobo-. ¿Qué me estabas intentando decir antes de ser interrumpidos tan horriblemente?  
-Izumi yo… yo quiero que seas mi novia-declaró Kouji-. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir nuevamente. Por favor, haré lo que sea pero no me abandones… te lo suplico.  
-Kou… no tienes que decir algo así, claro que seré tu novia, no tengo ni que pensarlo dos veces-sonrió ella, echándose a sus brazos, sumamente feliz.  
-¿Sabes? Nunca lamentaré haber ido al Digimundo, allí me hice amigos inigualables, pero sobre todas las cosas… te conocí a ti, y tú eres mi vida, mi perdición, mi locura. Te amo como jamás amaré a nadie Izumi, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, siendo feliz a tú lado. Te amo…

**KOICHI'S POV**

_Han pasado veinte años desde entonces, y como era de esperar, Izumi y Kouji son marido y mujer, orgullosos padres de dos hijos: la mayor, de nombre Okami, es una viva imagen de mi hermano Kouji. Es una chica muy respetable con un gran talento, toca el violín, el piano, la guitarra, la flauta, el arpa, y todo instrumento de cuerdas. No pasa mucho tiempo jugando con niños de su edad, es más, se la pasa leyendo o tomando clases, es una chica algo solitaria, carácter claramente heredado de mi Kouji. Por otro lado estaba Taka, increíblemente inquieto, según Takuya un gran dolor de cabeza viviente, pero yo creo que le agrada. Es muy buen mozo, similar a su madre, de fuerte carácter.  
Todos los demás hemos estado genial, nuestra relación no se ha cortado y seguimos tan amigos como siempre, reuniéndonos todos los fines de semana para ponernos al corriente de todo y pasar un agradable rato juntos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Somos inseparables.  
Mi hermano ha logrado superar todos sus traumas gracias a nuestra ayuda y la de un psicólogo, pero más que nadie de Izumi, quien gracias a Kouji se dedicó a estudiar psicología.  
Por mi parte ya no tengo más que decir espero que esta corta historia haya llegado a sus corazones. Algún día volveremos a vernos, lo sé. Hasta entonces…_

_Koichi Kimura._

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, la verdad que me quedó un poco dura, no se porqué pero cada vez que escribo una historia Kouzumi, ésta termina tratando acerca de temas adultos, como mi primera historia que trató acerca del embarazo adolescente. Como se habrán dado cuenta, el tema principal de esta historia es el maltrato infantil. Kouji es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Digimon Frontier, pero como la última vez fue Izumi quien sufrió, esta vez le tocaba a él. Aún así espero que les haya interesado la historia y que dejen reviews constructivos. Nos seguiremos leyendo supongo. Saludos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
